Sunsets and Jack, like always
by sab13
Summary: Set after on stranger tides. One-shot. How Angelica got off the island.


Angelica looked at him wide-eyed, taken off guard when he caught her in this uneasy situation.

He watched her with a sly smirk as she held her flimsy shirt against her wet body. The evening breeze picked up so she trembled slightly as it hit her naked back but didn't move as she stared at him, the sunset behind him creating a supernatural glow around him.

"I was expecting something quite different when I arrived here. Death glares, cursing... attempted murder. But this... this has gone beyond my imagination. I take off my hat in respect for that, milady" he taunted her, taking off his hat and bowing.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes but did not say anything, tightening her grip on the shirt as he stepped towards her.

"So... I believe you wanted to speak to me," he said, circling her and marveling at the glory of her naked rump that tensed under his gaze.

She knew she was doing him a favor by doing that but she couldn't help it.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him when he stood in front of her again.

She was here for two days and there was no strength in her for anger. She had enough for irritation at most.

"Don't you know...? I saved your life so I believe a thanks is in order. Then you tried to kill me so I earned an apology is well. I think a physical reward is due too to finish of what we started in saint Dominique, hm?" he asked suggestively, fingering a wet lock of her hair.

Jack studied her face, looking out for any sign of mutual consent or anger. When her face didn't change and a long silence followed his question he tsked and crossed his arms.

"Well? Have you not got anything to say to me?" he asked and her lower lip protruded into a sulky pout.

"And you?"

"Me? As a gentleman I will keep my ill-natured opinion about you to myself... you were saying?" he asked and she pointed an angry finger at him only to gasp and recoil her hand before her shirt exposed anything.

"You killed my father and abandoned me here to die!"

"If that was true I would not be standing here in front of you at a clear advantage. Concerning your father... he chose poorly."

"You left me at Saint Dominique! Just after our marriage!"

"And as you claimed I was forgiven for that."

"You corrupted me!"

"But it was so easy," he said. He nearly received a slap but knowing that that was coming he caught her wrists in the air.

"Let me go!" she gasped, blushing both in humiliation and the sudden rush of anger. The breeze carried her shirt across the beach out of within her reach.

She sharply jerked her arms towards her, causing them to end up on the sand with him on top, his hold not loosening. She groaned as his heavy body bruised hers.

"Always so eager," he growled, "I haven't seen you with such desire since st. Lucia. Short lived, as I recall."

Apart from her struggling body he had to control his own desire that grew with her exposed body being under his own, trapped between her thighs.

She grumbled both in Spanish and in English before Jack snapped, no longer able to take her writhing pelvis.

"Will you stop wiggling or I will force myself onto you regardless of your desires!" he yelled and she gave one last futile jerk.

He was physically stronger than her by nature, now especially since she was quite starved.

"Get off me," she demanded.

"I will but calm down. I do not need your apologies; just calm down."

He released her wrists and she pushed him off her, walking towards her shirt and jerkily putting it on. _I do not need your apologies! Conceited scoundrel_, she thought.

"You're far better off without it," he commented and she mimicked him under her breath as she reached for her pants. They were wet and covered in sand so she thought better of it, to Jack's delight.

"Why are you here?"

"To pick you up, of course," he replied, "I did not save your life simply so you could die more slowly and from my own hands. I gave you some time to think and as I have figured two days wasn't enough for you."

"Bastard." Was all he heard as a reply.

He picked up her trousers and vest from the sand and threw them into the longboat.

"After you, milady. Do hurry. We've a lot to do. I've still got me ship to reclaim and I cannot do that while its still in miniature form... Don't deny it, I know you know how to get the pearl out," he added when she wanted to open her mouth, dragging her by her arm.

"My willingness to help you is under question," she said and he rolled his eyes secretly.

"We'll discuss this later," Jack pushed the longboat into the water and jumped in, "there is some meat and water behind you... Mrs Sparrow," he added the title to annoy her.

"Do not call me that! We were drunk so it hardly counts," she snapped.

The sky was light pink and the sun had already took cover behind the horizon. As it was getting darker Jack found it absolutely necessary to keep his pistol within his reach and out of hers... A woman scorned and all that.

* * *

Please tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
